


Chicken

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: Wyatt was doomed.





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Wyatt was doomed. “Mom’s going to kill me,” he muttered.

“Why, what did you do?” Chris asked. He paused at the kitchen’s entrance and coughed, inhaling the smoke. “Mom’s going to kill you.”

His brother nodded miserably. “I know.”

“Why do I smell – woah. Mom’s going to kill you,” Mel informed him. She eyed the smoke with suspicion.

“Yeah, I know! Help me clean this up.”

Chris shook his head, trying not to laugh. He got to work airing smoke through the back door and windows with a dish towel. When he was done, he joined his brother in attempting to scrape the charred dish from its pan without doing any damage to the pan. Mel scrubbed the bits that had spilled into and burn in the oven. When she finished, she refused to help with the smell.

“I had no part in this whatsoever – and that includes not using my perfume or air freshener to cover the smoke. Good lucky, Wy,” Mel said. She gave the two a salute before returning to her room.

“So, what was worth risking the Wrath of Mom?”

Wyatt flushed. “I wanted to practice before my test tomorrow.”

“What class tests you on burning down kitchens?”

“My cooking class, Chris. You know I can’t cook and that was fine up until I remembered that I can’t come home for dinner when I at college or living by myself. I’ve been doing fairly decent, but I wanted something to be better than just edible – I wanted it to be good.”

Chris nodded solemnly. “So, what is it?”

“Chicken pot pie.”

“ _That_ was chicken pot pie?”

Wyatt groaned. “Shut up.”

“Well, I can’t help you, but after she blows you up and has us heal you, Mom might be able to.”

“I might be able to what?” Piper Halliwell called form the front door. She walked into the kitchen. “Why does it smell like my kitchen rules were broken?”

“You’re on your own, Wy!”

“Chris, wait, help . . . me,” he trailed off. He sighed at his mother’s raised eyebrow. Time to face the music.


End file.
